The Golden Hour
by jennrich2830
Summary: Rosalie saves Emmett, changing her existence forever and in the process saving herself.


A/N: Dear Readers, so I've had this idea for the longest time about Rosalie and Emmett. So many of you have told me how much you dislike Rosalie in my other stories so I wanted to see if I could delve a little deeper into who she is and the love that she and Emmett obviously have. I really love these origin stories and try to stick as close to the mythology as possible. However, please forgive me for any minor discrepancies! I hope you enjoy! Please review! I would love to know if you think I should continue since I'm also working on another Jalice story right now!

Disclaimer: I am writing this story because I am a fan of Stephenie Meyer and the Twilight Saga. I do not own any of the characters, plot lines or any Twilight-related materials

The Golden Hour

Chapter 1: Forest

**Rosalie's POV**

He was nowhere to be found. I felt a tinge of anxiety followed quickly by a flash of annoyance. Where could he be?

I crouched behind the massive oak and leaned to my right trying to get a different angle on the view of the clearing in the middle of the Appalachian forest on the remote mountain we now found ourselves banished to. Of course, that's not the way Carlisle had put it when he'd announced we were moving to a more isolated location but one where his medical skills were desperately needed.

Naturally, I'd protested the most vehemently. I'd never lived outside of New York and I liked our house on Long Island. It was close enough to shop in Manhattan among other things to keep me busy. Edward had been nonchalant about the move and I couldn't help but feel he'd been in favor of it merely to spite me.

It seemed to be his reason for existing—to annoy and thwart me at every turn. Anything to rub in his utter and complete rejection of anything to do with me. Which normally suited me just fine. But it would be nice if he at least _tried_ to be nice to me sometimes. Then maybe I'd pretend to be nice to him too. _I_ never would have made him move to the middle of nowhere.

Esme had done what she could to pacify me, exclaiming what fun we would have decorating our new house. But that was more her thing than mine. I did appreciate her effort though. Yet I knew she and Carlisle would have made the decision together and of course she would support his pronouncement.

So we'd moved to the mountains of West Virginia. And I'd been bored. Bored. Hmm, no, that wasn't quite the right word. Well sort of bored. More restless though. And the more time I spent in our new mountain lodge with only the same three people for company, the more I wanted to get away.

So I'd spent day after day running from mountain to mountain through the forests. Sometimes I'd climb to the top of one of the tall pines and leap from tree to tree imagining that I could fly far, far away from the endless existence that yawned ahead of me.

The isolation of the Appalachians had increased the bitterness that I felt at being forced to this vampire's life. I mean I _did_ love my family, even Edward, but I still wished that I was human. That I could live out all of my girlish fantasies of being a wife, mother, growing old with my love, and even dying at a ripe old age. But none of that was a possibility for me.

Carlisle had held out hope that Edward and I would connect on the level that he and Esme had. But even as I'd burned with the fire of changing, Edward had annoyed me. So now I'd been condemned to an eternal existence without love. That was almost as unbearable as the loss of my dream of having my own baby with curls and dimples.

A baby that would love _me_ for just being me. Flaws and all. I knew Edward thought I was vain about my looks but the reality was that I had a keen ache in the pit of my unbeating heart that longed for someone who loved me for what I was on the inside. Who saw through my exterior to who I was on the inside.

I knew I was beautiful. I'd always gotten attention for my looks. But it was also what had led to my demise. That ultimate betrayal had awakened this desire within me to never be at a man's disposal merely because of the way I looked. No. I wanted a man to tell me I was beautiful because of my essence—how I made him feel with words and emotions. But that was now as dead as my dream of being a mother.

All of this had led me to spending more and more time in the vast forests. If only for a while, I didn't have to have any of these thoughts in my head—didn't have to dwell on my regrets—as I darted around trees, jumped over boulders and flung myself from treetop to treetop. Anything to escape my bitterness and restlessness.

And so I had drifted from week to week until the snow disappeared and new life appeared in its place. Most people can't wait for the lush greens and vivid purples, pinks and yellows that spring brings. Me, well, it was all the same to me. The sun's rays had brightened with the intensity of the golden hour—that hour right before sunset. It was my favorite time of day—so intense and bright. Everything my life wasn't.

The rays were strong enough to penetrate the forest here and there as I darted through the trees. Without warning, I caught the scent of humans. While humans in general smelled good, I never really felt tempted. I guess my resentment at the "condition" that had been thrust upon me carried over to my desires. I'd be damned if I gave in to my vampiric instincts.

As I had many times before, my intention had been to turn and go in the opposite direction from where the scent was coming from. But that day as the breeze carried it to me, my mouth filled with venom. It tasted of honey and cinnamon, an almost exotic taste and certainly gave me the most intense reaction I'd experienced up to that point in my vampire existence. It reminded me of the formal teas my mother would hold in our parlor as we held court over the other upper-middle class wives who aspired to be as refined as the Hale women.

I had no choice but to follow the scent. I wheeled around and sped off in a northeasterly direction. As the scent grew stronger, I realized that it was not alone. There were two other scents but not nearly as lovely as my honey and cinnamon scent. However, the mixture did bring me back to my senses and I slowed and scanned my surroundings.

It was then that three male voices reached my ears and I saw such a bright burst of sun between two trees that I knew it must open out into a clearing. The three voices were bantering back and forth--almost bickering in a way. I heard a crack of something hard against wood and then their excited shouts. I had to admit I was intrigued as well as unconsciously drawn to know which of the three belonged to the delightfully sweet scent.

I stealthily crept to the closest tree, flattening my front against it and then peering around the broad trunk into the clearing. It was filled with tiny white flowers, clover, brown-eyed susans and dandelions. And then that's when I saw them. Most importantly him. Years later, I would realize that it was this moment that irrevocably altered the course of my existence.

He was big. Maybe the biggest man I'd ever seen. Well, until I'd looked at the other two behemoths with him. They were all obviously related. Brothers, I would find out over the coming days. But still my eyes were drawn back to _him._ I knew that he was my honey and cinnamon tormentor. But he wasn't just tall. He was broad. Brawny was the word I thought. A giant. But an incredibly deliciously handsome giant with a mop of curly dark hair and the deepest blue eyes. They were a gray-blue almost like a summer storm on the ocean.

One of the other giants tossed a rock into the air and then smacked it with a branch that was obviously serving as a makeshift baseball bat. My giant went running toward the back of the clearing. He turned his head, looking up at the rock as it soared through the air. The sun shone down on his beaming face lighting up his amused countenance and then wow, he laughed and the two deepest dimples I'd ever seen appeared. I felt my breath catch at the sight and I knew. I loved this creature.

There was such an innocent, pure joy in that simple moment and I instinctively knew that he was a carefree lover of life. Then he leapt brilliantly into the air making a spectacular catch with his bare hand and dropping gracefully to the ground as if it was effortless. Amazing. He moved almost like a vampire yet without the speed. His guffaw echoed around the clearing and his dimples deepened if possible within his flawless face as they outlined his full cherry lips.

"Is that all you got, Gareth?" His voice was a deep rumble, taunting his brother. Gareth who was as blonde as he was dark cursed loudly. I'm sure it was a word he'd never have said had he known he was in the presence of a lady. "I wouldn't be so cocky Emmett. Don't forget I can still knock you flat on your ass."

Emmett. His name was Emmett. It suited him. It was a strong name that matched his strong jawline and strong physique. He only laughed before raising his arm and tossing the rock back at Gareth. The third brother had thrown himself down on the ground and was resting on his elbows looking a little bored as if he'd seen this scene play out a million times in the same way.

"Why don't you both give it a rest?" His bored voice drifted out at the both of them. Emmett and Gareth turned in his direction before looking at each other. Without warning, they both bounded over and pounced on their brother and then it was a melee of rolling arms, legs, punches thrown, kicks, reprimands, recriminations, and shouting. And definitely cursing.

Finally, Emmett extricated himself and swiftly jumped to his feet. Again, I was fascinated by his grace especially with his hulking size. I noticed that one of his eyes was looking a little puffy. He looked down, amusement still lighting his face and held out his hand to the third brother. "Sorry Johnny. I didn't mean to hit you so hard!"

Johnny slapped his hand away and I realized he was covering his nose. Uh-oh. I realized at that moment that one of the cracks I'd heard was poor Johnny's nose. And then I smelled it. The fresh blood. I couldn't stay although I wanted to more than anything. I was just glad it hadn't been my Emmett's blood or I'd likely never left there with the three of them still alive.

Twilight had fallen and so I took off for our home. I was more than a little shaken. I wanted to talk to Carlisle but I still wasn't sure what to even say. I was a little embarrassed at how unashamedly I'd spied on my handsome giant. So in the end I'd said nothing.

Instead, I had returned day after day to the clearing at the same time. The golden hour. And they were always there doing some type of activity. And it usually ended in some type of fight. They were definitely physical. But Gareth and Johnny held no appeal for me. I would perch in the top of the oak, well-hidden by the thick leaves and would never take my eyes off the curly mop of dark hair that was attached to Emmett. My Emmett. I always thought of him as if he belonged to me although in reality, that couldn't be further from the truth.

While his scent was still incredibly appealing it was not in a way that made me long to kill him. It saddened me to think of a world in which he wouldn't be. More than anything I was grateful for even the small part of each my day that he got to be mine. He made me feel lighter and more alive than I ever had since becoming a vampire. But I still had no hope.

I knew Carlisle would never agree to changing him. So he could never truly be mine. Besides, I didn't really want to condemn him to this existence. He deserved a warm-blooded woman who could give dark-haired babies with dimples. That was definitely not me. So each day also held a bit of melancholy as the sun would sink out of sight and so Emmett would sink out of my life each night.

So it had gone for a few weeks, until the day that I arrived at the usual time and the clearing was empty. I was almost desperate as I searched the immediate area trying to pick up the honey and cinnamon scent that I knew better than any other on earth.

I found myself deeper in the forest than I'd ever been. I noticed the sound of a running river. At the same time, I heard a ferocious roar followed by the most excruciating pain-filled shout. My Emmett. My giant was in trouble.

I inhaled deeply and caught his scent along with a scent that propelled me in fear faster than I'd ever run before. A predator. A bear. There weren't many of them but hibernation season had just ended so the few that still roamed the Appalachian forests were hungry. _Please God. Help me find him in time!_ I'd never been much of one for praying but my fear and panic made me figure it couldn't hurt.

I could still hear the roars but his shouts had grown weaker and then stopped completely. Finally after what seemed decades, I reached the river bank and saw them on the other side. It looked like a grotesque dance. The black bear was on its hind legs and my giant was locked in its deadly embrace. The arm I could see hung awkwardly at his side.

And dear God! His beautiful face. It had been mauled and was a mass of torn flesh and blood. The honey and cinnamon scent was stronger than it ever had been but my only instinct was to protect him, save him.

A feral snarl escaped my mouth and I bounded over the river in one leap, hurling myself into the side of the black bear. It was only a matter of seconds as I snapped its neck. But I knew I was nearly too late. Probably already was. Emmett had collapsed to the ground and there was so much blood!

Unthinkingly, I scooped him into my arms and took off. His heartbeat was so faint. I ran as fast as I could, praying that I would reach Carlisle in time. The forest had never seemed less of a comfort to me. It held monsters as scary as me, just as capable of taking my love away from me. Well, I wasn't going to let that happen! If I never did another good thing in my life, I _would_ save this man. Then I darted deeper in the forest seeking out the one creature I knew who could save Emmett. And me in the process.

**Emmett's POV**

Amazing. It was true! I had a glorious golden guardian angel! Gareth and Johnny had laughed when I'd told them that I'd glimpsed her in the treetops near the clearing not too far from our house. But where had she been when that bear had attacked me when I was fishing down at the river? She was too late. And now she was carrying me to heaven.

And she smelled really good! Sweet and spicy at the same time. She kept murmuring to me but I couldn't really understand what she was saying. Despite the pain, I couldn't take my eyes off of her face and even when they wanted to close, I wouldn't let them. I was already dead so I was going to enjoy every second I had to gaze at my angel before—well, whatever came next.

She was absolutely breathtaking with her long golden hair blowing out behind her as we flew. Her face was flawless. She had sharp cheekbones and she was incredibly pale. Almost glowingly translucent. And her eyes! I'd never seen such a shimmering amber shade before. Golden eyes to match her golden features.

Just as I thought that we would never reach heaven, we were there. But heaven was strange. It looked like a huge mountain lodge. Nothing like the three room home my brothers and sister and I shared with our parents. Of course, our preacher had always said heaven was full of mansions so I guess he was right. I felt a little bit of relief. Until I realized there was no way I'd be allowed to stay in heaven. Not with all the trouble me and my brothers had caused over the years.

And then we were inside and my angel was calling out to someone, panic in her melodic voice. The pain was no longer excruciating. In fact, I was simply numb. I couldn't feel anything at all. I must truly be dead then since the pain was gone.

I looked up at my angel one more time and her eyes met mine. I saw terror there which surprised me. What was she afraid of? Maybe she knew I was about to be sent to the fires of hell and maybe that upset her since she was my guardian. "Don't worry angel. It's what I deserve." My voice was rough, raspy, faint. Her eyes widened in surprise and then I saw no more.

I heard a flurry of activity, felt us going up. I wasn't sure if we were flying somewhere or what. And then she put me down on something. I whimpered in protest at losing the protection of my angel's arms. My eyes fluttered open so I could tell her so but when I looked up it wasn't my angel. It was God. And he was blonde too. So strange. Was _anyone _in heaven not blonde? Gareth would get a good laugh out of that. If he ever made it here.

"My angel. Where--?" I tried to get up but God put his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me down. I had no strength to resist him. "Easy, my son. I'm sorry but there's no other way. There will be pain." I looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief as my eyes locked with my angel's. She still looked terrified and yet there was something else in her eyes. Almost like she loved me?

And then God plunged me into the lakefires of hell as something sharp jabbed my neck, my arms, my ankles. I knew it'd been too good to be true. I never should have put that skunk in Suzy's bed last night. And I definitely shouldn't have ducked out on Gareth and Johnny during chore time to go fishing.

Then I had no more thoughts other than the burning and the pain. Not even of my angel.


End file.
